Say This Sooner
by dragonsangel46
Summary: Ginny is in a dark corridor one night when she is attacked. Who will she cope with? Will she ever be the same? D/G/B Rated M.
1. This Makes Me Feel

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with Harry Potter. All right belong to Warner Bros. and most importantly, the great woman herself, J.K. Rowling. (also, the title of this story and the chapter are the the song 'Say This Sooner' by The Almost) I won't be doing these disclaimers on all of my chapters now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny Weasley was walking from the library, arms full of books, to the Gryffindor Common Room. It was late, and Madam Pince had just ushered her from the library – rather rudely, in Ginny's opinion.

She had been in the library for _ages_ working on a three-foot essay for Potions on the different uses of valerian roots and sopophorous beans.

Ginny huffed, thinking of as many possibilities as she could to make her two-foot, 10 inch essay just a bit longer.

She was almost to the Common Room when she heard footsteps loudly behind her. Assuming it was just a prefect, Ginny walked faster. _Oh, I cannot afford to get a detention_, she thought. _I have so much homework already! _

The footsteps came closer, swifter. When Ginny realized there was no way she could escape, she stopped and turned around to explain why she was out so late when a strong hand grabbed her shoulder and whipped her around, causing her books to fly out of her arms.

"Sorry, I-" she started to explain, but the person cut her off by grabbing her arms and throwing her up against the wall.

She gasped, the breath knocked out of her, and got a good look at the person who had thrown her against the wall. It was a boy, and he had brown shaggy hair and dark brown eyes, almost black. He had a nice, strong build. Ginny recognized him as a seventh year Hufflepuff who was a beater on the Quidditch team. She couldn't think of his name.

"Um, look, I'm sorry; I was in the library doing homework. You can dock points if you want," she said nervously.

"I'm not a prefect." His voice was deep and sensual. "I've been watching you for a few weeks now. You're cute, sweet, and sexy as hell." His eyes raked over her body appreciatively.

Ginny was getting nervous now.

"Let me go," she said, trying but failing to sound bold.

He pushed her harder against the wall and kicked her leg. Pain seared through her leg as he yanked off her robe. Realization hit her like a freight train: _he's going to rape me_, she thought, frightened.

_I need my wand! _Ginny thought frantically, but quickly realized that is had been kicked away near the opposite wall.

Ginny bit, kicked, and scratched at him, trying desperately to get away. He slapped her, causing her to gasp in pain and freeze momentarily, giving him time to yank off her shirt.

"Please stop!" she yelled hoarsely.

He slapped her again. Blood rolled down her face and into her mouth as she felt tears begin to roll down her cheeks.

"Help!" she choked out.

"Shut up_,"_ he muttered, covering her mouth with his hand.

He kissed her arm, making his way up and around, slowly moving to her chest. He unsnapped her bra and threw it across the hall.

He suddenly came back up to her face and removed his hand from her mouth. He roughly pressed his lips against hers, forcing her mouth open and plunging his tongue into hers. Ginny gagged slightly.

_This cannot be happening!_ Ginny thought desperately. _Please let this be a dream. I want to wake up now!_

He bent down and ran his hands over her breasts. Ginny shivered. He bent down and bit down hard on one of her nipples, causing Ginny to gasp involuntarily in pain. He did the same to the other.

She screeched, but was now far too weak to defend herself. He pulled off her skirt, grinning appreciatively.

He reached down and tugged her underwear down. She tried to scream, but couldn't.

"Aw, why, you're not even wet for me," the boy said callously. "You know, that kind of hurts," he said with fake sincerity.

He ran his fingers from her collarbone, down between her breasts, down her stomach, down to her most private place, where no one had ever touched her. Ginny slammed her eyes shut. A few more tears leaked out of her eyes.

_No, please no… Why me?_

Without notice, he plunged two of his fingers into her, pumping them in and out. Ginny cringed at first, but was horrified with herself when she felt her body reacting to his touch.

The boy smirked, pulling his fingers out and licking them. Ginny shuddered.

He quickly unbuckled his pants, releasing his manhood from his restraining underwear.

Horrified, Ginny tried one last feeble attempt to get away, but had no luck. He was too strong for her. Ginny closed her eyes and waited for it to be over.

He plunged into her, not even pausing at her thin barrier, but plunging right through.

Ginny cried out. The pain was unbearable. It was a hot, rough pain as he pumped in and out of her, moaning slightly.

Eventually, after what seemed like eternity to Ginny, the boy pulled out. He smiled down at her, buckling his pants.

"Now, Ginny, darling, this is our little secret. You won't tell anyone, now will you?"

Ginny's skin crawled at his low, sensual voice. She shook her head slightly.

"Good," he said with a smirk. He bent down and kissed her on the check before disappearing around the corner.

Ginny sunk to floor quietly. She crawled over and grabbed her robe, wrapping it around herself, rocking back and forth, crying softly. Alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy were wandering the halls – for no apparent reason. It was a favorite pastime of theirs. It was time when they could be… alone.

"So what do you think, Drae, are you ever going to dye your hair?" Blaise asked with a slight smirk, running his fingers through his own ivory-colored hair.

Draco snorted. "Why would you even ask that, Blaise? You know I would _never_ change my hair color."

"Well, good," Blaise said. "I think your hair is simply lovely."

"_Lovely? _Since when you use words like _lovely?_" Draco asked with a frown.

"Since… ever," Blaise countered.

"Well, Blaise, I think that your hair is rather _lovely _yourself." Draco paused before starting to chuckle lightly to himself.

Blaise paused, looking at Draco with a bewildered expression. "What are you on about?" he asked cautiously.

"Well, honestly, here we are, wandering the halls, talking about our _hair_, and using words like _lovely. _Do you have any idea how _gay_ we sound?" Draco said with a slight smile.

"Well technically," Blaise said seductively, walking up to Draco. "We _are _gay."

Draco smirked as he lifted his hand and ran it along Blaise's face. "Well –" Draco began, but was cut off by a loud sob from around the corner.

Draco and Blaise's faces immediately froze and turned to a frown. As they turned the corner they heard a whimper and choked up sigh. They looked at each other, frozen. The sound was so... innocent. It was a strange sound. A sound that almost made them shudder.

They looked down, almost gasping aloud at what they saw.

A young girl was sitting against the wall, legs against her chest, arms around them, hugging tightly. She was whimpering and had very obvious bruises on her body.

Blaise immediately walked to her. She looked up in fear and shrank back, shivering even more.

"Hey," he said bending down to her level, "I'm not going to hurt you." She looked up into his soft brown eyes, and oddly, she felt comfort in them. She leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around her. She was too weak to do anything anyways, she realized.

Draco walked over and ran his fingers softly in her hair. "Shh…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny opened her eyes slightly, looking around without moving her head. Nothing in the room looked familiar. Panicking slightly, Ginny's mind start going into overdrive. _Where am I? Why I am here?_ she though frantically.

_Oh._ The events of last night suddenly came rushing back to her, making her whimper softly. She slammed her eyes back shut and squeezed them tightly.

_No! No! That __didn't__ happen! It didn't…_ Tears formed in her eyes, threatening to spill forth onto her smooth, creamy cheeks.

Suddenly she heard soft voices, whispering. Ginny froze. _He_ wasn't back, was he? _He_ didn't bring her here, did he? She opened her eyes and noticed for the first time that she was sitting on soft, dark green couch.

She heard a door creak open, but she continued looking at the couch, staring at its velvety appearance.

"Ginevra?" she heard a velvety voice breathe. Ginevra? No one called her that. Trembling, she closed her eyes again and tried not to think about him.

"Ginevra, we aren't going to hurt you, I promise." This voice was so… soft? It made her feel oddly comforted. She opened her eyes and looked slowly up at the person talking to her. He had the same brown eyes as the boy she saw night. Bringing back memories of the previous night, she started shaking harder, the tears now spilling down her eyes.

The boy touched her arm, causing her to flinch. His arm retreated quickly.

"Please, Ginevra, I promise we're not going to hurt you."

Suddenly, she realized that this wasn't _him_. This wasn't the guy that had… had… well, this just wasn't him. She opened her eyes and looked back in the boys' eyes. He looked sincere enough…

Without further ado or worry, she sank into his arms and buried her face in his chest, crying the whole time.

She felt him wrap his arms around her, making her feel safe and secure. Someone else leaned onto the couch and put their hand on her back. She whipped her head around to find grey eyes staring back at her beneath a pale blonde head of hair.

_Wait_, she thought, _that blonde hair is familiar…_

It suddenly dawned on her who this really was. Draco Malfoy! That must mean she was buried in Blaise Zabini's chest! She pulled away quickly, as if she had been burned.

"Hey," Zabini said quietly, "we're the good guys here, come back." He opened his arms for her to come back. She hesitated at first, but then slowly lay back in his arms. It just felt so… safe.

That was the last thing she thought before she slowly drifted off to sleep again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"_Shut. Up!" He roared._

_He kissed her arm, making his way up and around, slowly moving t her chest. He unsnapped her bra, and flung it away. He bent down ad kissed her breasts, sucking and biting them…_

"Ginevra? Ginevra?" she heard someone calling her. She whipped her eyes open, breathing heavily. She was shaking and covered in sweat, and tears once again started pouring out of her eyes.

Immediately Malfoy was there beside her, holding her, letting her cry until she just couldn't anymore.

Slowly, her cries subsided and she became quiet again.

"Ginny?" Malfoy asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Ginny spoke so softly Malfoy and Zabini almost had to lean in to hear.

"Can we… ask you something?"

She nodded slowly.

It was Blaise who spoke next. "Who... did this to you?"

She looked down at the bed and mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"I can't tell you…" she said softly.

"Please…" Zabini said quietly.

"I can't! I just can't!" She was getting hysterical now. Why couldn't they understand that?

"Shh... calm down Ginevra," Malfoy said comfortingly to her.

"Please Ginny, justice needs to be served. We just want to help."

She took a deep breath. "I don't really know his name… all I know is that he's a seventh year Hufflepuff… he's a beater on their Quidditch team."

Blaise's jaw locked and he breathed deeply. He looked mad. Furious, even.

"Morag McDougall," he snarled. He stood up quickly and was immediately out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Where did that bloody prick go,_ was about all that was going through Blaise Zabini's head at this moment as he walked – no, ran – through the castle looking for Morag McDougall.

"Hey! Blaise, dear, wait up!"

He spun around. "Draco! Come _on!_ We have to find this guy!" he yelled impatiently, running his fingers through his hair.

Draco placed a calming hand on Blaise's shoulder. "I know. We'll find him…but…" Blaise looked deep into Draco's grey eyes and nodded.

"But what?" Blaise asked, once again, impatiently.

"You really think this is the best time?"

"What do you mean, Dray?"

"Well… I don't know –"

"You _do_ want to get him, right?" Blaise asked, eyes squinting.

"Yes! Of course I do, darling." Draco said, looking slightly offended as he brushed his fingers lightly through Blaise's hair. "It's just… why?"

Confused, Blaise asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well… why? Why are we doing this? Why do we care so much? She's a Weasley for Merlin's sake! We're supposed to hate them!" Draco spouted off.

Blaise frowned. "I really don't know, Draco. You know I have an incredibly huge soft spot for rape and abuse victims… you know, after all my mom's been through…"

Draco nodded sympathetically. Blaise's mother had been abused by her first husband.

"Well, don't worry, Blaise. We'll find him. We'll make him pay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Oh shit, _Ginny thought frantically. She groaned, why did they run off to find him, leaving her here all alone? _To top that off, _she thought, _why do I even trust them?_

They were just so… trustworthy-looking. Draco's grey eyes and Blaise's warm chocolate brown ones were so intoxicating and… _Wait! _she mentally scolded herself. _I can't possibly think of those two as friendly_! Yet, oddly enough, she did.

It was all so strange. I mean, they _did _save her.

She grumbled and rolled over onto the bed and closed her eyes. Maybe some sleep will help…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where could he be!?" Blaise roared.

"Blaise. Calm down," Draco said softly, ever the cool-headed one. Blaise was the one for short tempers.

"Where do Hufflepuffs normally hang out after classes?" Draco asked logically.

"Um… somewhere," Blaise replied, receiving a glare from Draco.

"Wait… I know! Follow me!" Draco took off down the corridor, Blaise running to catch up. Draco went up a flight of stairs and turned right, heading towards the first closed door.

"Draco, wh-?" Blaise started, but Draco shushed him.

"I've seen him come in this room before with some friends. Let's see…" Draco said, pushing the door open.

Sure enough, there he was. Sitting with just one friend. Blaise sized them up. They could take them.

"Hey there, McDougall, had any good lays lately?" Blaise asked, nostrils flared, breathing deeply from all that running.

McDougall's thin lips formed into a sort of evil-looking smile. "Actually, I have."

Draco stepped in, "Yeah, we know. We heard about it. We're actually here to give you a little… lesson about it…" he said with a smirk.

Quick as lightning, Blaise pulled out his wand and held it up to McDougall's neck.

"Gee, Draco, what should I use on this pathetic piece of shit? Cruciatus…? Imperious…? Avada…?"

Sweat glistened on McDougall's forehead. "What are you guys talking about? Come on, let me go." He struggled a little, but Blaise grabbed his hands and twisted until he heard a satisfying crack. He smiled as McDougall groaned in pain.

Blaise walked up to his ear and whispered, "You put pain on someone, and you get pain in return."

Draco smirked, "It's kind of like… karma, when you think about it." Suddenly he remembered about his friend that was in the room, "Hey- where did he go?"

He looked around the room. Gone. Whatever. What did he care?

Blaise was just about to curse McDougall something real nasty when he heard a shrill voice say, "Mr. Zabini! Put down your wand this instant!"

Blaise snarled and spun around, wand still clutched tightly in his hand, to see McGonagall and McDougall's friend standing in the doorway.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, I have no idea why you are inflicting pain on Mr. McDougall here, but it is _not_ acceptable! Detention for a week, each of you! If I here _anything_ about you two hurting another student again, it will be much more severe. Understood?"

They both stood, faces red with anger, and nodded once, quickly.

"Good, now come with me, Mr. McDougall, I'll take you to the hospital wing."

Once she was gone with McDougall and his friend (the traitor) Draco looked at Blaise and said dryly, "I hate friends."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two Slytherins walked away resignedly, vowing to themselves to get Morag McDougall when they had the exact opportune moment. They would rip him limb from limb. As they were walking, Draco put a comforting hand on his lover.

"Don't worry," he said softly, "we'll get him for this." Blaise nodded sullenly, then stopped and looked at Draco.

"This is going to sound kind of strange but… why do we care so much about Ginevra anyways?"

"I don't know…" Draco replied, "I've been wondering the same thing. That's what I was kind of wondering when I was asking you about it earlier. I don't normally feel this way about random victims. Not that we get a lot, but… I feel like…we're kind of connected in a way."

Blaise breathed a sigh of relief, "I thought I was the only one."

Draco leaned over and kiss him softly on the lips, "No, I felt it too."

Blaise smiled wryly, "I bet she doesn't feel that way," he said, referring to Ginevra, whom they had left in their room.

The two finally reached the dungeons and said the password (4 Dark Marks), and entered. They made their way to their private room, which they received from Snape.

They opened the door (after saying yet another password) and entered. It was a large room with a huge king sized bed in the middle, with four posts around it with soft silvery-green curtains. The sheets and comforter were in a soft Slytherin green and silver. There was a couch on the right side of the room, in black, along with a coffee table in front of it; it was black with a glass rectangle in the middle.

The walls were painted in faint green and silver stripes, not annoying stripes, but soft, graceful stripes that seemed to go every way.

They walked towards the green bed, where Ginny was sleeping soundly (they had given her a Dreamless Sleeping Potion) and sat on either side of her, the beds curving slightly at their weight. She mumbled something and rolled over, facing Blaise. He smiled softly down at her, watching her sleep in peace. She looked like an angel, her hair fanned out around her face on the pillow.

Ginny stirred slightly, and opened her eyes.

"Did you guys find…him?" she asked softly, her voice like the whisper of a faint breeze. "I mean…you guys obviously don't have to. I don't even know why you guys care so much about me…"

"Hush now," Draco said kindly. "We have to figure out how we're going to keep you away from the prick."

She shivered slightly at the thought of _him_, and sat up shakily as Blaise put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We'll just always have to meet her outside of her classes and walk with her, even if it means we have to miss parts of our classes," Blaise pointed out.

Draco nodded his head in agreement, "Sounds good. We have the same schedule, right Blaise?" The dark-haired boy nodded.

Ginny looked at both of them, "I don't want you guys to have to miss classes because of me. I'll… I'll be alright on my own…"

Draco laughed softly. Ginny looked startled at his sudden happiness.

"Kitten, I could care less if I miss classes. And we are definitely not going to let you go out alone, whether you like us or not."

Ginny spoke again, "But aren't people going to notice you two hanging around outside all of my classes waiting for a _Weasley?_"

"So?" Blaise asked.

"So...?" she mimicked, with a slight smirk on her face almost worthy of theirs.

"Do you not like us or something?" Draco asked, feigning a look of hurt.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Well you seem to be doing everything you can to keep us away from you…" Blaise answered with a soft smile on his face.

"Oh!" Ginny blushed. "That's not what I mean! I just… I…"

"Shh," Draco said quietly with a soft chuckle. "We know what you mean. We're just teasing."

"Oh…right…"

Blaise's masculine laugh startled her. "We're sorry. We didn't mean to embarrass you or anything. Why don't you go take a shower? I'm sure it would help."

Ginny smiled. "Yeah. Thanks."

Blaise pointed the way to the bathroom and Ginny walked hesitantly in, closing the door with a snap behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So I re-wrote that _again_. I know, I'm crazy. But I think I'm a little more pleased with it this time.

For those of you that are wondering, I have absolutely no idea where that conversation about Draco's hair came from. =) I was just thinking of all the possible things they could talk about… and I just saw a crappy movie, so with the two mixed… that was the result!

Also, the valerian roots and sopophorous beans are real (well, in HP world), and I got them courtesy of HP-Lexicon.

I will be re-writing the next chapter and then hopefully I'll be able to start putting up some new stuff.

Anyways… you know… I just _love _it when I get reviews… (hint, hint)


	2. That I'll Never Be Quite Normal

Running her fingers through her soft, delicate hair, Ginny Weasley sighed as she felt the warm droplets of water fall onto her skin. The shower really was helpful. It gave her some quiet alone time to go over what had recently happened to her.

She held out her arms, black and blue bruises meeting her gaze. She blinked back a few tears. There were bruises everywhere. There were even a few bite marks at the top of her breasts. She felt a tear slide down her check and she bit her lip.

_Don't cry. Don't cry._

But it was too late. More tears chased each other down her cheeks as she gave in. She sank down to the bottom of the shower and cried softly.

_How could this have happened to me?_ She thought. _I just…how do Draco and Blaise even look at me? Gosh, _look _at me! I'm disgusting! I'm tainted! No one will ever want me… _

Ginny sighed, her tears slowly subsiding. She crawled up and turned off the once welcoming shower, sniffling a bit.

She opened the shower door and grabbed a fluffy dark green towel that was folded on the sink for her. She dried her hair with the towel before wrapping it firmly around herself.

She looked around for some clothes to wear, when she remembered she didn't bring any in.

She swiftly turned and grabbed the doorknob. Maybe Blaise and Draco could let her borrow some of their clothes, since she had none there.

She opened the door and stepped out. Blaise and Draco sat on the bed in green silk robes, talking softly. So softly, in face, that is sounded like a faint breeze through the cool the spring air.

The stopped talking and looked up at her as she entered. They looked shocked, both of their eyes growing wide.

_Great,_Ginny thought bitterly. _They probably think I look like some kind of freak._

Blaise inhaled sharply, only loud enough for Draco to hear, as they stared at Ginny.

Her eyes were like deep brown pits, never ending. Just layers and layers of sorrow. Her skin looked extremely pale under the dark green towel, making her bright red hair stand out even more.

"Is there something we can do for you, little one?" Blaise asked, still staring deeply at her.

His gaze made her feel uncomfortable. "Er…um… I don't have any clothes to wear…" she trailed off.

Draco stood up suddenly, "Yes, right, I'll go get some..." He swept out the door, leaving Ginny and Blaise to stare at each other awkwardly.

Draco returned shortly with a girl with short black hair and a pug face walked in. She was quite short, but she had a petite body, and was quite attractive.

"Oh, Weasley. What brings you to Slytherin?" she asked with smug looking smirk.

"Pansy, there's something we should tell you about Ginevra…" Draco said softly.

Pansy raised an eyebrow. "_Ginevra_?"

"Pansy…" Draco trailed off.

"What, are you friends with her now?" she asked harshly.

"Hey!" Blaise defended.

Pansy rolled her eyes and sighed. "Why is she here?"

"She was… raped…" Blaise said quietly.

Pansy was silent for a moment, looking at Ginny. Ginny shifted under her intense gaze.

"So… do you have any extra robes or something that Ginny can wear?" Draco asked hopefully.

"I'll be right back," she said as she turned and swept out of the room, returning quickly with a school uniform, complete with undergarments.

She went into the bathroom and when she was at the door she turned and said, "Well, Ginevra, what _are_ you waiting for? Hell to freeze over? Get your arse in here."

Ginny looked shocked, but quickly hurried in the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"You know, I can get dressed by myself…" Ginny muttered to herself and Pansy shut the bathroom door behind her. Pansy let out an unhappy noise.

"Fine. If you don't want these clothes, I can go. If you don't care if they fit, I can go."

Ginny felt heat return to her face as she looked down.

"Good. Now, I have no idea what size bra you are, but you're obviously smaller than me," Pansy said, pulling out a lacy and revealing black and green bra. Ginny's mouth dropped open.

"What _is_ that?" she asked in shock.

"It's a _bra._ You do wear these, right? Or can your family not afford it?" Pansy asked rudely.

"No, we can!" Ginny retorted. "It's just… really… um, fancy… and revealing. I don't think I'd be very comfortable in that."

Pansy let out a small laugh, surprising Ginny. "Well it's either this or you go bra-less. This is actually the most decent bra I have," Pansy said, waving the offending garment in Ginny's red, embarrassed face.

"Oh, honestly," Pansy muttered, adjusting the size of the bra with her wand. "Here, try this." She held it out and Ginny grabbed it reluctantly turning away from Pansy. She snapped it on, and, surprisingly, it fit like a glove.

"Good," Pansy said smugly. "Here's your underwear." She held out a piece of lace that, in Ginny's opinion, was barely there. Ginny grabbed the small item and held it up. It was a matching thong.

"Um, I- I don't think so…" Ginny muttered, her blush threatening to explode.

Pansy sighed. "Just put it on." Ginny did as she was told, pulling it on under her towel, causing Pansy to roll her eyes.

"Hmm…" Pansy murmured, holding up the robe to Ginny small form. "I think I just need to make it a tad bit taller…" She got out her wand and mumbled something. The next second the robe grew a few inches.

She did the same to both the skirt and shirt, allowing to Ginny put on the clothes. Pansy turned to leave when Ginny said, "But, Pansy, the robe has the Slytherin crest, and the tie is green… I'm in Gryffindor. I can't go out in Slytherin colors."

Pansy smirked. "Sure you can."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco was staring silently at the wall, waiting for Pansy and Ginny to exit the bathroom, worrying a bit. Pansy could be pretty bitchy sometimes. Well, most of the time. But she meant well, as she really was an amazingly kind and sweet girl once you got to know her.

"Thanks," he heard a soft voice say quietly. He looked up and saw Pansy nod quietly at Ginny.

"So did you guys get him?" Pansy asked suddenly.

Confused, Blaise asked "Get who?"

"You know, the bastard that raped her," she said, nodding her head towards Ginny.

"Oh, uh, no, we didn't. McGonagall caught us." Draco said slowly.

"Well go get him!" Pansy said.

"What?"

Pansy rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly. "Get the prick! She didn't deserve what he did to her, and you better go take care of him, or I will."

Ginny stared Pansy with confusion, noticing the exact same look on Blaise and Draco's face. _Does she care about me or something?_ Ginny thought.

"Um, ok, let's go Blaise." Draco said, grabbing Blaise's arm, but reluctant to leave Ginny.

"Don't worry guys, I'll take care of her. Go get him." Pansy said reassuringly.

The two nodded, exiting the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Draco," said Blaise, turning to look at his lover, "where do you think we'll find him?"

"I have no fucking idea."

"No need to curse, love," Blaise said, walking closer to Draco. He stepped elegantly into Draco's arms. The two fit together like peanut butter and jelly. He rubbed Draco's back, looking into his deep grey eyes. "We can just go to his class, and tell him Dumbledore wants him, and then we can take him to… the Room of Requirement."

"Wow, you're smarter than you look," Draco said seductively. Blaise scowled, but before he could say anything Draco captured his mouth with his own. The two kissed eagerly, having not been able to share a kiss so passionate since the other night.

Blaise wrapped his arms tightly around Draco's body, tugging him as close to himself as he could. Draco wrapped his hand in Blaise's dark hair, tugging a bit on the end, emitting a throaty moan from Blaise.

Blaise pried open Draco's mouth with his tongue. The two dueled softly with their tongues, before Blaise's invaded Draco's mouth. Draco suddenly tore his mouth from Blaise. Blaise whimpered slightly at the loss of contact.

Draco fought with himself, oh how loved to know that he could make Blaise emit sounds like that, but he knew they had to stop. "Blaise, we're getting sidetracked," he said, panting slightly.

Blaise kissed Draco's neck eagerly, "Oh Draco… please, let's not stop…" he begged.

_Oh, gosh, _Draco thought,_ now he was begging. Well, fuck it. That was a problem._

"Blaise… seriously..." Draco said, pulling Blaise's face up to where there eyes met.

"Geez, someone has self-control," said Blaise, detaching himself from Draco and walking towards the corridor.

Draco smiled, "I always have been better at that, haven't I?" Blaise nodded, feeling extremely uncomfortable with a certain bulge in his pants.

Draco chuckled, noticing it to. "Well, come on, we've got a prick to poke."

"That sounds incredibly dirty," said Blaise sexily as Draco caught with him.

Draco smirked, "It does, doesn't it? Hey, do you know what class McDougall has right now?"

Blaise thought for a moment, "I believe he has charms."

"Alright," said Draco, "do you want me to go in, or you?"

Blaise thought again, his adorably handsome contorting into the typical thinking expression. "You look so hot when you think," Draco said hungrily.

"Tsk tsk Draco, I thought you had self-control. And you can go in."

They reached the charms classroom and Draco walked right in. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"Sorry, professor," he said, feigning sincerity, "but Professor Dumbledore would like to see McDougall in his office."

Flitwick stared at them before nodding, "Ok, very well, go on Mr. McDougall. You heard them," he said in his squeaky little voice. McDougall looked very reluctant to go with them, but he slowly got up and followed them.

"So, er… what does Dumbledore want?" he asked nervously.

Draco smiled, "Absolutely nothing." McDougall looked at him, his eyes filled with fear, and Blaise drawled, _"Stupefy."_ McDougall fell to the floor, his eyes still wide, but Draco and Blaise both picked him up. "He could stand to lose a few pounds," grunted Blaise. Draco nodded in agreement.

They quickly made their way t the room of requirement where Draco muttered, "_Ennervate!"_ McDougall was quickly revived and stood up. "Wh-what do you guys want?" he asked nervously.

"What? Scared, are we? I thought you were Mr. Tough Guy. Not so tough now, are you?" Blaise asked, suddenly looking murderous.

"Look, guys, I don't know what your problem is, but I didn't do anything!"

Draco was outraged. "_Didn't do anything!?_ You fucking raped Ginevra Weasley!"

McDougall's mouth fell open. "H-how did you know abut that? It was just sex, man."

"_Just sex?_ She didn't want it! She didn't want you! If she would have, do you think we would be here now beating you up?" Blaise roared, losing his temper.

McDougall pulled out his wand, but Blaise and Draco were quicker. "_Impedimenta!"_ Draco roared as McDougall shot a spell at him, causing it to reflect and hit a mirror, which shattered. _"Expelliarmus!" _Blaise yelled, causing McDougall's wand to fly out of his hand and into Draco's.

"Wandless now, are we?" Draco taunted.

"_Furnunculus." _said Blaise lazily. McDougall let out a roar as his entire body was soon covered in fungus-like boils.

"That's just a starter," said Blaise, annoyed.

"_Incarcerous!"_ shouted Draco. Ropes flew around McDougall's body, wrapping around him and tying him up. "Stop! Stop! I'm sorry! It won't happen again!" he yelled fearfully.

"You should have thought about that before," said Draco.

"And we know it won't," Blaise added threateningly.

"Fuck you!" McDougall shouted.

"Hey, wash out your mouth! _Scourgify!" _Blaise yelled. Soap bubbles appeared in his mouth, causing him to sputter and choke.

"And for the main event," said Draco silkily, "_Sectumsempra!" _They heard McDougall yell out before dozens of gashes appeared along his body, blood spilling deeply.

They waited a couple of moments before Draco turned to Blaise, "Shall we take it off of him?"

Blaise nodded, and muttered something. The wounds stopped appearing. McDougall was lying on the floor, a puddle of blood surrounding him. He gasped in pain.

"Ok, well. I think you deserved what you got. For now," said Draco thoughtfully. Blaise nodded in agreement. "_Levicorpus!" _McDougall's body flew up to the ceiling. "Someone will find you there."

And with that, Draco and Blaise left a cursing Morag McDougall. Both had some blood on them and as soon as they had shut the door behind them, they turned to each other in satisfaction. "I feel really good." Blaise commented.

Draco nodded in agreement. "Me too." He walked into Blaise's arms and whispered silkily, "Now, where were we?"

Blaise licked behind Draco's ear. "I think we were right around… here," he said, peeling off Draco's robe. The two made their way quickly to an empty classroom.

Once in, the door closed and the room silenced, Draco bit down on Blaise's neck, marking him. Blaise whimpered and shut his eyes, loving the feel of Draco's tongue massaging his neck. Blaise lowered his head to capture Draco's lips with his own. He licked Draco's lips with want, moaning slightly. He could feel Draco smirk against his mouth as Draco slid open his own mouth.

Draco's fingers tore at Blaise's robe, throwing it to the floor. He scraped his fingers along Blaise's chest, causing him to hiss. Blaise ran his hand through Draco's hair, tugging at the blonde locks and causing Draco to groan delightedly. Draco pushed his lover against a wall. This caused more friction between them as Blaise hit the wall with a hard, yet quiet, _thud._

Draco's lips moved to Blaise's neck again, sucking, biting, and nibbling as Blaise ran his fingers up and down Draco's back. He had just begun to pull of his shirt when –

_BANG!_

The door burst open, revealing a smirking Theodore Nott. "I thought I'd find you two in some abandoned classroom," he said.

Draco's nostrils flared, "Fuck! Can't the two of us get _any_ time to ourselves?" He cursed again, tearing himself away from Blaise and haughtily picking up his robe.

Theodore didn't seem scared or intimidated in the least. "Well, anyways, Pansy was looking for you two. She said something about a Weasley. What about a Weasley?" he asked curiously.

Draco looked at the ceiling, and then back at Theodore. "It doesn't concern you," he replied haughtily.

Theodore chuckled. "Alright, sorry I interrupted your little snogging session, but hey, no reason to hate a guy."

Blaise, who had been silent until now, suddenly spoke. "Yes it is. That was a _superb_ snogging session. We finally had some time to ourselves and you just had to come ruin it," he said with the expression of a hurt puppy upon his face.

Theodore rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I think you should go pretty soon. Pansy hates to be kept waiting."

Theodore smiled happily. "Anyways, Millicent's waiting for me in the dormitory. Happy snogging!" He turned around and walked out the door. Draco glared at his retreating form.

"Now, now," Blaise purred. "We'll get time to ourselves later."

Draco stood, jaw locked and a very unhappy expression on his face. "Yeah, whatever. Let's go see what dear old Pansy wants."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So… what do you ya'll think? I rewrote it _again_! So hopefully I'm finally satisfied with this one. I think.

Anyways, hopefully I will start working on the next chapter soon, and then it should be up within the next week or two (at the latest)!

By the way, I hope you guys liked my Draco/Blaise smutty moments. I couldn't resist.

Oh, and once again I got all of my spells and curses courtesy of HP-Lexicon (a truly fantastic site).

So… if you'd like to tell me what you think… (wink, wink) I would greatly appreciate it.


	3. This Makes Me Act

Ginny watched the portrait close with a snap between Draco and Blaise's back. _They left me here… with Pansy,_ she thought with unease as she turned to face her. She was staring at Ginny with a look of mild curiosity spread across her features.

"Er…" Ginny said awkwardly.

"Look, Weasley, I know you think I'm a bitch, right?" Pansy asked suddenly, sitting on the bed next to her and staring at her intently.

"Er… well…" Ginny replied.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Oh, just admit it. I _know_ I'm a bitch. But I want you to know that… well… that if Draco and Blaise have accepted you, then so have I."

Ginny's mouth dropped open. "Wh – Really?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, Weasley, so close your mouth. This doesn't mean we're… friends or anything, though," she added quickly. "At least not yet."

Ginny closed her mouth and cleared her throat. "Um… ok. Well, if we're going to be… _accepting_ of each other we should call each other by our first names, don't you think?"

Pansy looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think that would be a good idea, Ginevra." Ginny smiled inwardly as she swore she saw a small smile grace Pansy's features before disappearing.

Just then, the portrait hole opened and good-looking boy walked through, smiling widely at Pansy. He had shaggy brown hair with the most beautiful blue eyes Ginny had ever seen. His smile slipped from his face as his eyes landed on Ginny.

"Weasley?" he asked incredulously as his eyes turned questioningly back to Pansy.

"How did you know the password to get in here?" Pansy asked, ignoring the boy's question.

"Wasn't that hard to figure out," the boy replied, his eyes never leaving Ginny. "What is she doing here?" he asked. What surprised Ginny the most about this boy's was his tone. It wasn't rude or accusatory, it was merely filled with curiosity.

"That's none of your concern, Theo," Pansy replied. _Theo?_ Ginny's mind questioned. _There was no Theo in Slyther… oh! Theodore Knott? _Ginny's eyes widened.

"Hmph. Fine," said Theo, with put out expression.

"What do you want, anyways?" Pansy asked.

"Oh, nothing, really. I was just wondering what everyone here was up to this fine morning," Theo said, casually inspecting his fingernails.

Pansy scoffed. "Yeah, because you're a nosy sod."

"Nosy, yes. Sod, no," he replied with a smirk.

"Theo, be a dear and go get Draco and Blaise for me, will you?" Pansy asked.

"Huh. Messenger boy, am I? Boy, I_ am_ important to you, aren't I?" Theo asked, feigning offence?.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Just go get her, ok? We have to head discuss some things." _What things? _Ginny asked herself.

"Yes, your Highness, of course," Theo said, bowing in mockery as he exited the room.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "That boy will _never_ grow up."

"I see…" Ginny said quietly. "Er… Pansy?"

"What?" Pansy snapped, her eyes turning sharply to Ginny.

"Er… I was wondering… um… what do we, uh, need to discuss with Draco and Blaise?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Well first we have to teach you how to complete a full sentence without stuttering every, uh, other, uh, word," Pansy mocked, causing Ginny to blush. Pansy stared at Ginny for a while before continuing. "No, we just need to discuss how things are going to work now." _What things? _Ginny asked herself, once again.

"What do you mean, 'how things are going to work now?'" Ginny asked curiously.

"Well, for instance, you're with us now," Pansy said with an almost smug smirk.

"I'm with you?" Ginny repeated blankly. Pansy pursed her lips.

"Thick, aren't you?" Pansy sighed. "We'll just discuss everything when Draco and Blaise get here. In the meantime, are you hungry?"

"Am I...? Oh, uh, yeah, I am actually," Ginny answered. _Gee, she sure switches topics quickly... _Ginny thought.

Pansy smiled. "I'll be right back," she said, standing up and walking gracefully to the portrait. Ginny watched, mesmerized, as Pansy exited the room. _She walks with such… grace, such elegance. With confidence. If only I could be like that…_ Ginny sighed. She looked down, fiddling mindlessly with a lose thread in her skirt.

The portrait opened suddenly, tearing Ginny's eyes up from her skirt. What she saw surprised: Pansy walked – or rather, glided – into the room, a tray filled with a plethora of food in her arms.

"I wasn't sure what you liked… so I grabbed you a bit of everything. I hope that's okay," Pansy said sincerely.

"Oh, yes, of course," Ginny replied in awe. _What a turnaround in her personality. Gosh, this girl's going to give me whiplash. _"Thank you."

Pansy walked over and set the tray next to Ginny. She inhaled deeply, the pleasing aroma of bacon, sausage, eggs, and hot toast hitting her nostrils. Ginny wasted no time in diving right in, scarfing down the eggs. _I didn't realized just how hungry I was! _she thought with surprise.

She was in the middle of particularly pleasant piece of sausage when the portrait hole opened, Draco and Blaise spilling gracefully into the room. Ginny's chewing stopped as she watched them walk in.

"Oh, Ginevra, I'm glad Pansy remembered to feed you," Blaise said with a wink to Ginny and an approving nod in Pansy's direction. Ginny blushed, swallowing the rest of her sausage too quickly, causing her to sputter unattractively.

"What did you want us for, Pansy?" Draco asked as thumped Ginny on the back.

"We still have some things to discuss dealing with Ginevra," Pansy replied, ignoring Ginny's coughing.

"Ah. Well, she's with us now, so… that's that, right?" Blaise stated.

"Sounds good to me," Draco agreed.

_Wait a second… _Ginny thought. "Will _someone _please explain to me what it means when you say 'she's with us now?'"

Draco chuckled softly, his chest rumbling deeply behind her. Ginny gasped, jumping a bit in surprise. _When did he sit down behind her??_

"What we mean, dear Ginevra, is that we feel… connected to you," Blaise explained.

"Connected? To… I… what? But…" Ginny stuttered.

"She does that a lot," Pansy whispered to Blaise, who smiled slightly.

Ginny glared at Pansy. "How can you possibly feel _connected _to me? That's a load of shit, and you know it!"

"Tsk, tsk," Pansy said. "That's no way for a lady to talk."

"What! But earlier you said… oh nevermind that. I just don't understand. I hardly even know you," Ginny finished softly.

"Look, Ginevra," Draco started, placing his hand softly on her shoulder. Ginny flinched out of his touch. "We don't understand it either. Now, as strange as this may sound… we feel sort of… connected."

"Connected…" Ginny mumbled.

"Do you not feel it?" Draco questioned. "Blaise and I haven't spoken too much about it, but it's just… there."

"No, I… I don't know. I mean, I think I do? I mean, you're Draco _Malfoy_ for Merlin's sake! We're not _supposed _to be connected!" Ginny explained.

"Well, I'm certainly glad you figured that out. I'm Blaise _Zabini_, by the way," Blaise said with a wink.

Ignoring Blaise, Draco continued. "Maybe we _are_ supposed to be connected. Maybe this was fate's way of pushing us together…" Draco trailed off, placing his hand back on Ginny's shoulder. This time, however, she did not flinch away.

Silence filled the room for a few awkward minutes before Pansy spoke up. "Well, breakfast has just finished, so we should probably head to our classes."

"Yes, yes, of course," said Blaise smoothly. "What is your schedule today, Ginevra?"

"Erm… I have Charms, Ancient Runes, and Double Potions after lunch. Why?" Ginny asked curiously, but Blaise turned to Draco and spoke.

"I'll take her now to Charms and then from Charms to Ancient Runes," Blaise offered. Draco nodded in agreement.

"Then I'll pick her up after Ancient Runes and we'll meet right outside the Great Hall," Draco said.

"Sounds good," Blaise affirmed.

"We can all take her to Potions and pick her up from Potions," Pansy pointed out softly.

_What in the world are they talking about? _Ginny thought. _Surely they aren't planning on escorting me to and from all of my classes… are they?_

"Well, shall we dearest Ginevra?" Blaise asked, offering his arm to her.

"Shall we what?" Ginny asked.

"Go to class, silly," Blaise replied.

"Why do you guys need to take me class? I am perfectly capable of walking through the corridors," Ginny replied indignantly.

"We're not saying that you aren't," Draco cut in. "We're merely saying…. while, the… _filth_ won't try anything again, do you really want to be walking alone in the halls?"

_He has a point…_ Ginny pointed out to herself.

"Oh. Alright," Ginny gave in, walking over to Blaise.

"Splendid," said Blaise happily, leaning down to her and whispering a serious tone, "Don't worry, with us you will always be safe. We will always protect you. Even Pansy."

Ginny looked up into Blaise's deep brown and said an almost silent "Thanks" before leaving the room with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well," said Draco as he watched Blaise leave with Ginevra. "I guess we should head to Potions." He turned to Pansy. He sighed softly, hoping everything would turn out okay with Ginevra.

"Draco," said Pansy softly, placing a kind hand of Draco's arm. "Everything's going to be fine. Ginevra is going to fit in perfectly."

"Of course she is," Draco said. "What makes you think I was worried?" _Honestly, that witch has some amazing skills at reading people,_ Draco thought incredulously.

"Oh, please," Pansy said with a small laugh. "Your emotions are so _obvious_."

"They are not!" said Draco indignantly.

"Oh, come on, we don't want to be late." Pansy headed to the door, Draco following closely behind. They had almost exited the Common Room when a low male voice stopped them.

"Did I just see a _Weasley_ come from yours and Blaise's room? _Please_ tell me there is a good reason for her being there," Marcus Flint said, his eyebrows rising.

"Of course there is a good reason. Her name is Ginevra, and I would appreciate it if you would call her that from now on. She'll probably be spending a lot of time here," Draco spoke coolly.

"_Ginevra?_" a female voice questioned.

"Yes, Daphne, Ginevra," Draco responded to a lovely blond-haired witch.

"Alright," Daphne replied easily with a smirk.

"And… guys," Draco said, lowering his voice. "If you could… well, if she happens to be in the same area that you're in, if you could just keep an eye on her, I'd really appreciate it."

"Sure thing, Draco," Marcus agreed, slinging an arm over Daphne's shoulder and giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "Me and Daph are heading over to Potions now, want to come?"

"Sure, that's where Pansy and I were heading," Draco answered, admiring Marcus and Daphne's amazing relationship. They had been together for ages, and they never seemed to tire of the other. True love, it seemed.

"Where's Blaise? He's always with you two," Daphne noted, looking around.

"He walking Ginevra to her class," Draco responded.

"Ah," she mumbled.

"Why the sudden fascination with _Ginevra _now, anyways?" Marcus cut in, look expectantly at Draco.

"I'll be sure to tell you - later, that is," Draco added as he noticed Marcus' expectancy grow. "If that's alright with Ginevra, of course."

"So are you pretty close with her now?" Daphne pried as they grew closer to the Potions classroom.

"Well… I think we will be soon," said Draco as they reached the door. He looked at Marcus's watch on his arm and cursed. "We're late."

Pansy pushed open the door slowly, Professor Snape's voice hitting them immediately.

"Well, well, the four of you just decided to have late morning, did you? Detention, tonight. See me after class for details."

They all groaned inwardly as they took their seats for the lesson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

55 minutes later the bell rang and, like most days, all the students had quickly packed up and left the Potions classroom within mere minutes.

Draco, Pansy, Marcus, and Daphne walked to Snape's desk quietly.

"Severus, _why_ must you insist on giving us detentions like all the other students?" Draco asked unhappily.

"Well, I have to keep up appearances, don't I?" Snape replied slowly. "Besides you four really shouldn't be late for classes. Where's Blaise?"

"Dunno," said Marcus, looking around.

"Must have skipped after he took Ginevra to her class," Pansy muttered.

"What was that?" Snape asked.

"Nothing, Severus," Pansy replied politely.

"Did I hear you mention the name Ginevra? As in _Weasley_?" Snape inquired.

"What are we to do for our detentions, Severus?" Draco cut in. Snape peered at them cautiously over his large nose. "Just come at 7. For now there's nothing I'm going to have you do, but if some other student decides to get a detention today then I'll think of something."

"Of course. Well, we have to go. Don't want to be late for our next class, do we?" Draco said cheekily.

"Of course not," Snape replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're going to have to go in there sometime," Draco pointed out.

"I… can't yet. I just can't. Besides, Ron will see and Harry and Hermione and things will just get really ugly really fast," Ginny countered.

"Oh, honestly," Pansy muttered. The four were standing outside the Great Hall, deciding if they should enter the Great Hall or not.

"How about we just go eat in the kitchens for now?" Blaise suggested. Pansy sighed.

"You guys go, I have something I want to talk to Daphne about," Pansy said entering the Great Hall.

"Wonder what she has to talk to Daphne about…" Blaise mused aloud. "Ah well, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you guys think I should tell my brother yet?" Ginny asked, stopping suddenly outside the Potions classroom.

"About what?" Blaise questioned.

"About… you know," Ginny mumbled.

"Ginevra, we can't decide that for you. You tell him when you think it's the right time," Draco advised.

"Yeah, I guess so… Oh, shit, I'm late. Damn, I'm _so _not in the mood for detention!" Ginny muttered.

"You might be," Blaise said with a wink as he and Draco left to go to their class.

_What in the world are they on about? _Ginny wondered. _Those two never make any sense…_

Ginny sighed and pushed open the door. _Well, here goes…_

"Ah, Miss Weasley. How kind of you to join us. Detention, tonight. 7 'o' clock sharp," Snape said with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well… what do you think? I _finally_ updated! Once again, any information in here that I didn't make up is most likely from HP-Lexicon. (By the way, I understand that technically Marcus Flint should have already graduated, but I decided to bump him down for this story).

I apologize if there are any typos, grammatical problems, etc. I don't currently have a beta for this story. If you're interested in beta-reading this chapter and the rest of the story, _please _let me know.

So this chapter wasn't _too _exciting, I know, but I had to lay some groundwork for future happenings, so don't be too unhappy. But if you're happy, then stay happy!

Anyways, I love and cherish (not to mention _appreciate_) _any_ review! So please, don't forget to review. =) It shouldn't be too hard… right? Besides, I am so anxious to hear some feedback!


End file.
